


Christmas in Prison

by sabinelagrande



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Post-Canon, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice's day gets a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Prison

Somewhere, it was snowing, Justice supposed. The sky out the narrow window was grey, and she could hear the wind through the pane. A Christmas card was stuck in the window- from her parents, who had surprisingly not disowned her. It had been almost a month since she'd heard from the one person she wanted to hear from the most.

"Justice, mail," the guard called on cue, tossing a letter through the slit in the door. Maggie scooped it up and handed it to her. Reading the messy scrawl on the envelope, she almost squealed.

"Who's it from?" her cellmate asked.

"My," Justice paused, still savoring the word, "boyfriend."

"Well, damn, open it up," Maggie urged. Justice didn't need to be told twice. She ripped the letter open.

"Dear Boo-boo Kitty Fuck," Justice read aloud.

Maggie stopped her. "Dear what?"

"It's a pet name," she explained. Maggie gave her a look, but Justice continued. "'Yo, I hope you are good and shit. Me and Bob miss you. Bob's been crying like a fucking little fairy princess since you left. Suzanne too.' Suzanne's the monkey."

"What monkey- you know what? I don't want to know," Maggie said, waving her on.

"'When you get out, I'm gonna-'" she broke off. "Well, it gets a little personal after that." Justice coughed. She picked back up at the end. "'Don't fuck nobody else. Snoogins.' Then I think it says 'Love, Jay,' but it's kind of scratched out."

"You gave up a fortune in stolen diamonds for a man who can't admit he loves you on paper?" she asked incredulously.

"He's just shy," Justice replied. "'PS. Merry Christmas.'"

"Your man is an idiot, and you're a damn fool," Maggie told her, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, sighing happily. "Why do you put up with me, Maggie?"

Maggie shrugged. "I guess I'm just a hard but lovable cellmate cliché."


End file.
